Precinct Romance
by Emery Saks
Summary: Peggy Carter and Angie Martinelli are two cops who finally come to an understanding.


"Oh Jesus, not again!"

Peggy Carter turned at the sound of Angie Martinelli's exasperated voice and followed her gaze. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance when she saw the familiar figure of Jack Thompson sauntering towards the table where she and Angie sat eating their lunch.

The two women had become unlikely friends when Peggy had first transferred to the Brooklyn precinct from Buffalo two months ago. Peggy, a homicide detective, was quiet and brooding and the complete opposite of filing clerk Angie whose boisterous personality and cheery smile made her shine in any situation.

Still, the two had somehow managed to form a solid friendship. Although Peggy wished it could be more and often wondered how Angie managed to end up with her flaky girlfriend, she respected Angie's choice and contented herself with simply having Angie in her life.

She glanced at Angie. "Is he still giving you problems?

Angie shrugged and stuffed a fry in her mouth. "More of an annoyance than anything else."

"You know I can say something to him. I do outrank him."

"Nah," Angie waved a hand. "Not worth it."

Their conversation was cut short when Jack placed his hands on the table and smiled at them.

"Well, well, well, hello ladies."

"Detective," Peggy reminded him.

Jack's smile dimmed a bit. "Detective," he repeated sourly before turning back to Angie and flashing his teeth at her. "So Angie," he continued, "I hear you're single again and on the market."

Involuntarily, Peggy turned her head and gazed at Angie in shock. She had broken up with her girlfriend? Why hadn't she told her and, more importantly, how the hell had Jack Thompson known before she knew?

Angie, for her part, gave Peggy an apologetic smile before turning back to Thompson with a blank look. "Not sure how you heard Jack, but yeah, Lori and I are no longer together."

Jack grinned and placed his hand over hers. "Well if that's the case, how about you let me take you out for a few drinks tonight after my shift ends? I know a place a few blocks away that's nice and dark. We could get to know each other a little better."

"What part of I'm so very gay, don't you understand, Jack? I'm not into you. Never have been, never will be."

Thompson snorted. "You just haven't found the right guy yet, Angie. Trust me. One night with me and you'll be singing a different song."

Peggy felt her blood pressure rise, and she was just about to tell Thompson exactly what he could to do himself when she felt Angie's free hand give her knee a gentle squeeze.

"I'm already ready singing a different song, Jack. As it happens, you heard wrong. I'm not single, and I'm definitely not on the market."

Jack's eyes clouded with confusion. "But you just said you and Lori…"

Angie grinned. "Ancient history." She pulled her hand away from Thompson's and made a show of taking Peggy's hand and deliberately lacing their fingers together. "Like I said, I'm not on the market."  
Peggy could only sit there in shock as Angie's fingers tightened around hers and her friend gave her a brilliant smile. She cleared her throat and tried to smile convincingly when Jack turned a gaze on her.

Peggy purposely kept her eyes trained on Thompson as he walked away, shoulders hung in defeat. She could practically feel Angie's gaze boring into the back of her head, and she felt her heart constrict as she finally turned to face her.

Angie's eyes were still wide, but now a knowing smile lifted the corner of her mouth and she tapped a fry thoughtfully against her pink lips.

"Pretty spectacular memory you got there, English."

Peggy swallowed. "Well, I am a detective."

Angie nodded. "You make a point of memorizing and remembering what everyone wears the first  
time you meet 'em? That something they teach you in detective school?"

Peggy rolled her eyes. "Detective school? Honestly, Angie."

Angie threw the fry at her. "Stop avoidin' the question."

Peggy frowned. "Why didn't you tell me you and Lori aren't together anymore?"

"Because it literally happened this morning," Angie said. "I haven't seen you until now. Besides, I didn't know you were interested." She bit her lower lip. "How could I not know you were interested?"

Peggy laughed a little. "Well, in your defense, I did my best to hide it."

Angie shook her head. "Yeah, but why?"

"You were with someone."

"Someone you obviously disapproved of," Angie said pointedly.

"You knew?"

"I'd have to be blind not to," Angie said. "Besides, turns out you were right."

"Yes, but she was your choice, and I chose to respect that."

Angie groaned. "For Christ's sake, Peggy, stop being so obtuse."

Peggy blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Things between Lori and me haven't been good for the last couple of months. This morning didn't really come as a surprise. In fact, it's kinda a relief."

Peggy just stared at her, unsure what to say to that.

Angie went on. "Were you ever gonna' get around to telling me?"

"Telling you what?"

Angie stared at her, and Peggy felt her mouth go dry.

"You knew?"

"I had an idea."

"Oh."

Angie let out a long sigh. "I think Lori did, too."

"What?" Peggy asked, startled.

Angie shrugged. "Like I said, things haven't been good for the last couple of months. Sorta' right around the time a certain homicide detective transferred here."

"Oh," Peggy said lamely, and then, "Oh."

"Ding, ding, ding," Angie smiled. "So?"

"So what?"

"Were you ever gonna' say anything?"

Peggy smiled sheepishly. "Eventually."

"Eventually?"

"Maybe?"

Angie sighed in exasperation. "You and your English reserve. I can see this calls for drastic measures."

"Drastic measures?" Peggy echoed.

Angie nodded and inched her hand higher up Peggy's thigh. "I get off at 6."

"Okay," Peggy squeaked as she felt Angie's fingers creep towards an area she didn't want to think about – at least not while she was on duty and surrounded by colleagues and friends.

"You should come over at 7."

"I should?"

"Yes," Angie told her. "And you should probably bring a change of clothes."

Peggy felt her face grow warm, but Angie just smirked.

"You read me, English?"

Peggy didn't trust herself to speak, so she simply nodded.

"Great," Angie smiled, and she leaned over and placed a decidedly affectionate kiss against the corner of Peggy's mouth. Standing up, she straightened her blouse and grabbed her tray.

"I can't wait to hear more about how long you've been harboring this secret crush on me," she winked and then turned and bounced toward the doors.

Peggy sat there for a moment, stunned at the turn of events. When she woke this morning, she'd planned on a boring day at the office, filling out paperwork she'd let go far too long and maybe getting a bite of Chinese on her way home after a grueling day.

She still had the paperwork at her desk waiting for her, but now, she thought, it looked like instead of being asked if she wanted an eggroll, she might just get asked how she wanted her eggs.

Peggy stood and smiled. Best get the paperwork done and head home. After all, she had an overnight bag to pack and a chance to finally use the silky red nightgown she'd been saving for a special occasion.


End file.
